1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic feeding apparatus, and in particular to an automatic feeding apparatus with a protective layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner or printer usually has an automatic feeding device to convey media sheets. The automatic feeding device comprises various structures.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional automatic feeding device 1 includes multiple driving rollers 11, multiple passive rollers 12 and a transmission shaft 13. The passive rollers 12 are disposed under the driving rollers 11, and the driving rollers 11 are rotated by the transmission shaft 13. As shown in FIG. 1, a media sheet P is input to the interior of a scanner or printer, entering the contact area between the driving rollers 11 and the passive rollers 12. The driving rollers 11 then convey the media sheet P through the contact area. The automatic feeding device 1, however, has a drawback as follows. When the media sheet P has a finished surface or is delicate, it can be easily damaged due to contact with the driving rollers 11 and the passive rollers 12.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional automatic feeding device 2 includes multiple rollers 21 and a transmission shaft 22. The rollers 21 are disposed on the transmission shaft 22 and are rotated by the transmission shaft 22. Additionally, a transparent glass panel S is disposed under the rollers 21. As shown in FIG. 2, a media sheet P is conveyed onto the transparent glass panel S by the rollers 21. The media sheet P slides on the transparent glass panel S to be scanned. The transparent glass panel S is glossy, such that the image on the media sheet P is not damaged. Nevertheless, when the media sheet P is a photograph with a glossy surface, adhesion between the surfaces can occur. At this point, the media sheet P cannot be normally conveyed by the automatic feeding device 2. Moreover, dust or other particles often accumulate on the transparent glass panel S after long use of the automatic feeding device 2. Thus, the transparent glass panel S and image on the media sheet P may be scraped or damaged.
Hence, there is a need for an improved automatic feeding apparatus, with a protective layer to protect media from damage.